1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices and imaging modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of expanding the dynamic range by disposing high-sensitivity pixel cells and low-sensitivity pixel cells in an imaging region in imaging devices such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary MOS (CMOS) image sensor has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4018820 discloses an imaging device that can expand the dynamic range. In this imaging device, a large area photodiode is disposed in a high-sensitivity pixel cell and a small area photodiode is disposed in a low-sensitivity pixel cell.